


Silence is Golden

by pinkladyalex



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: Fem!Reader rides Spencer on the jet while the rest of the team is asleep.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 90





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This was requested to me on tumblr. If anyone wants to request anything you can find me at gubetube!

The plane was silent. I was nestled under Spencer’s arm, my head resting in his lap as he quietly read a book out loud to me. Everyone else on the plane was sleeping. We had dealt with a missing child case, and none of us had gotten much sleep in the past 72 hours. Morgan’s light snoring echoed through the cabin, almost drowning out Spencer’s voice. We were sitting towards the front of the cabin, and everyone else was towards the back. Spencer’s soothing voice was lulling me to sleep, and I was about to doze off when his voice stopped. 

I turned my head to look up at him, and saw he was already looking down at me. I gave him a small smile. “Why’d you stop?” I slurred slightly, exhaustion seeping into my voice. 

“Just wanted to look at you for a moment.” He said, smiling at me. I pushed myself up on one arm, so I could be closer to his face. 

“Isn’t that sweet.” I said. He smirked at me and leaned down to catch my lips with his. One of his hands left the book and came to my cheek, holding me close as he kissed me. I shifted so I was sitting up next to him, my hand finding his wrist and letting my thumb stroke his pulse point. He hummed into my mouth and I opened slightly to let his tongue slip in. I let out a quiet moan as it brushed over mine. He pulled back. 

“Shhh, people are sleeping.” He whispered. “Sounds are often the easiest way to wake someone up.” I chuckled and leaned back in, kissing him softly. The kiss turned heated as he gripped the back of my neck, pulling me in harder, causing me to gasp slightly. His other hand gripped my waist, and guided me to sit over his lap, my skirt draped over us. I could already feel him growing hard underneath me, and I ground down on it. Spencer whimpered into my mouth and I smirked into our kiss. His tongue found mine again and they danced together. He thrust up into me slightly, his bulge putting pressure on my clit that made me whine. “Shhhhh,” He said again, pulling back slightly from the kiss. “If we’re gonna do this, we have to be quiet.” He whispered in my ear. I quirked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look. 

“Do what?” I whispered back, letting my head drop back as he trailed his lips down my neck. 

He thrusted up into me again and whispered harshly, “This.” I bit my lip to contain my moan. Spencer’s lips caught mine, distracting me while his hand snaked under my skirt. His fingers ran over my pussy through my panties, which were almost soaked through. “So wet for me already.” He mumbled into my mouth. I ground down on his fingers, the tips finding my clit and running fast circles around it. Burying my face in his neck I bit down on his skin to contain my whines. His other hand stroked up and down my back. I was dangerously close to an orgasm. I didn’t dare lift my head, scared I’d make too much noise. His fingers maintained their rhythm, bringing me right to edge and over it. My whole body shivered through it as I soaked my panties completely, and bit down hard on his neck. 

His lips found my ear and he kissed right under it before whispering “Good girl,” directly into it. I laved my tongue over where I had bitten him in response, still shuddering through the aftereffects of my orgasm. His fingers had stopped moving but stayed pressed against me. Slowly I came down, and reached to unbuckle his pants. He stared between us, moving so both of his hands supported my back. I pulled out his cock and immediately draped my skirt over it. Slowly stroking it up and down, I met his lips in another kiss. Our tongues slid together hotly, as I reached down and pulled my panties to the side. 

I leaned up on my knees, and his hands stayed on my back, his face going in between my breasts. He kissed each of them over my shirt, looking up at me as I lined him up with my pussy. I rubbed the head back and forth a few times before his grip shifted, pulling me down on him. I let my head fall back as I sunk down on him. He pressed kisses up my neck as I slid down until he was fully inside me. My mouth dropped open in a silent moan as I adjusted to him inside me. His large hands squeezed up and down my sides as he trailed kisses anywhere he could reach, his hips hitching as he waited for me to move. 

Finally I started bouncing, taking it short and sweet, trying to keep quiet. Because of how small I made my movements, he stayed buried deep inside of me. It felt perfect, hitting all the right spots as I moved up and down. His hands drifted down my sides onto my hips, his head falling back against the couch. 

Suddenly, a loud snore ripped through the cabin. I immediately stopped, dropping down on Spencer completely and burying my face in his neck. His arms wrapped around my body and held me close. To an outsider, it would look like we were sleeping with me in his lap. I took deep heavy breaths into his neck, grinding down lightly to get some friction on my clit. I rubbed against his stomach, his cock buried deep inside me. His head dropped into my neck, biting lightly and thrusting up as much as he could. 

“We’re clear.” He whispered. “Morgan just turned over but he’s still asleep.” I nodded and started bouncing up and down again. 

Our lips met in a heated kiss as one of his hands slipped under my skirt and his thumb found my clit. My hands were wrapped in his hair, letting the curls run through my fingers and tug slightly. He groaned quietly into my mouth at that, and his thumb sped up on my clit. The circles were tight, and hurtling me towards another orgasm quickly. Kissing became second to breathing, as we panted into each other’s mouths. 

“I’m close.” I whined to him. His hand came to my neck and pulled me in closer, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I sucked on it and he groaned deep in his throat. As I rapidly approached my second orgasm, his thumb pressed harder and moved faster. I whined high as it was impossible to stay completely silent as it crashed over me, and I spasmed all over Spencer’s cock. He pushed up into me harder as he followed close behind me. 

I felt his warmth spread inside of me, and I reveled in it as aftershocks of my orgasm swept through me. I leaned up on my knees until he slipped out of me, and then moved my panties back into place. He tucked himself back into his pants at the same time. I sat back down with a heavy sigh and found his lips for a tender kiss, his hands running up and down my back and mine running through his hair. 

“I cannot believe we just did that.” I whispered with a small chuckle. He hummed. 

“It was hot.” He said. “I didn’t know I was an exhibitionist.” 

“Me either.” I said, pulling back to give him an intense look. “We’ll have to play more with that.” 

He smirked at me. “We can discuss that at home. We should get some rest.”

I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking of all the possibilities. He simply grinned up at me, and then captured my lips in one more kiss. 

“Now go to sleep.” He whispered. I nodded and moved off of him, to lay down in his lap. He could sleep sitting up, but I never could. His hand found my hair and ran through it as I drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
